


10. Years

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Accidental Meet-Cute, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Years. Even though Booker is gone, the others talk about him to Nile. She'll be reunited with him someday, after all, and besides, there are 200 years of stories that can't be told without mentioning him. Nile can tell, too, that the others are a little surprised that Booker is honoring the terms of his exile, because even she knows enough to know he's not a man who honors all that much. But she can ask him herself in another 80 years.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	10. Years

"Nile?"

Her hand reflexively finds her gun (the one inside her jacket, not the one at her ankle). It's been twenty years since she heard a familiar voice.

"Booker?" Nile turns, her hand still half-firm on the grip.

Booker's not following her. He's just sitting there at a table for one, half-finished cup of coffee, half-finished croissant beside it. 

He half-stands.

He's still half her brother, too, although she has not seen him in twenty years, and only knew him two days before his exile. 

She meets him halfway between his table and her place in line at the counter.


End file.
